


Cosa mi piace di te

by AkaneMikael



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 12:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6906637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafa fa questo evento per uno sponsor insieme ad un modello bellissimo che ci prova chiaramente con lui, Nole la cosa non la gradisce molto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cosa mi piace di te

**Author's Note:**

> allora, come poi spiego, c’è stato questo evento con uno sponsor di Rafa, che è stato… beh, illuminante? Ed ho avuto questo flash che non ho potuto non buttare giù velocemente.  
> https://youtu.be/tSdqancUP3U dal min 21inizia l’evento, dura una mezz’oretta, ma le parti ‘interessanti’ sono solo alcune: ad un certo punto mentre giocano si intromette Andres Velencoso - modello spagnolo, non quello che gioca a calcio-tennis con Rafa, quello che all’inizio è seduto in parte e poi si inserisce dopo- che fa un selfie appiccicandosi a Rafa, poi tutte le altre occasioni che ha per stargli vicino o interagire con lui, le coglie con gusto… Buona lettura. Baci Akane

COSA MI PIACE DI TE

[ ](https://scontent-mxp1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/13263781_616497118503086_6681424404616653684_n.jpg?oh=6d41b96e4f3ff501b3320f23503069c6&oe=57D20AA6)

  
\- Chi è quell’affare? - La voce rauca e cavernosa del Nole appena sveglio mi desta di soprassalto e lo guardo appannato, senza capire di che diavolo parla.  
\- Eh? -  
Nole mi piazza così davanti alla faccia uno schermo e manda avanti qualcosa.  
Ci metto un po’ a capire che si tratta del mio telefono e che è un video.  
Ci metto ancora di più a realizzare che è l’evento realizzato per Tommy Hilfiger di ieri.  
Ma non capisco proprio a cosa si riferisce.  
\- Che affare? - Chiedo confuso, impastato.  
Lui sventola ancora la mano facendo tremare tutta l’immagine.  
\- LUI! - Tuona senza illuminarmi ancora.  
\- Gregory Van der Wiel? Il calciatore olandese? - Cerco di interpretarlo, cosa difficile perché davvero sto ancora dormendo con metà cervello. Forse pure tre quarti.  
\- NO! QUELL’ALTRO! - Allora mi copro il viso strofinandomi gli occhi cercando di svegliarmi, proprio non capisco.  
\- Nole, sto ancora dormendo, chi dici? Il presentatore? - Nole allora sospira insofferente, è proprio arrabbiato ed ora mi sto per arrabbiare pure io.  
Ritira il telefono e cerca di trovare l’affare di cui parla.  
\- E poi mi spieghi che ci fai col mio telefono? Chi ti ha detto di guardare i cazzi miei? - Non che sia possessivo con le mie cose, però non siamo due che si guardano il telefono a vicenda. Fino ad oggi.  
\- Mi serviva di sapere l’ora ed il tuo telefono era più vicino del mio. Quando ho aperto ho visto che ti era arrivata una mail con oggetto ‘serata perfetta! Spero di rifarla!’ -  
Allora mi tolgo le mani dalla faccia e lo guardo sistemandomi a pancia in su, lo sguardo tagliente.  
\- E tu hai aperto! - Incredulo che l’abbia fatto davvero.  
\- Certo che l’ho fatto! Cosa significa serata perfetta spero di rifarla? Non so, dimmi tu chi non avrebbe aperto! - Sto per rispondere male, davvero male, ma mi mette il telefono di nuovo in faccia e mi mostra. - LUI! CHI DIAVOLO E’ QUESTO AFFARE? - Così mi mostra una scena in cui Andres Velencoso si è avvicinato a me durante la partita evento per lo sponsor e si è fatto un selfie con me.  
\- Velencoso, è un modello spagnolo che era invitato all’evento… ha fatto un pezzo di partita con me in doppio… - Spiego cercando di essere lucido. Poi, a scoppio ritardato, realizzo e lo guardo sorpreso. - Nole, ma sei geloso? - Nole a questo punto tira la schiena in avanti e mi fissa gesticolando nevrotico:  
\- Certo che lo sono, cazzo! Questo strafigo ti si appiccica tutte le volte che può, è sempre lì che ti parla, ti tocca, scherza, parla e ti mangia con gli occhi, dannazione! Come faccio a non essere geloso? E’ mica lui che ti ha scritto? - Poi vedo che cerca in rubrica probabilmente il suo nome, così alzo gli occhi al cielo e non so se ridere o arrabbiarmi, ma alla fine lo lascio fare e aspetto che si calmi.  
\- Non ci siamo scambiati il numero… -  
\- Come mai? Sicuramente te l’ha chiesto! Si vede che sbavava per te! E’ stato indecente! E sguardi, e pacche, e foto, e che cazzo! Ma chi si credeva di essere? -  
Sospiro e scuoto la testa sorridendo, adesso è comico perché lui è davvero serio.  
\- La mail con il video me l’avrà mandata l’organizzatore dell’evento, come fa sempre con tutto quello che giriamo per lo sponsor. - Spiego calmo mentre lui finalmente smette di cercare furiosamente il numero che non c’è. Poi passa a twitter.  
\- Giuro che se condividi mezza parola sull’evento o su questo modello non ti parlo per tutto il torneo! - Così adesso invece di sorridere, rido. - E piantala! Sono serio! Non si può fare così! Non ti sei nemmeno accorto che ci provava con te! Così chissà quanta corda gli hai dato! E quella che ti ha messo in coppia con lui, io non lo so! Come osava essere così spigliato verso di te? Chissà quante seghe si sarà fatto pensando a te! -  
E’ proprio partito, è serio mentre spara tutte queste cavolate.  
\- Non posso controllare le seghe del mondo! - Su questo concorda.  
\- No certo, anche perché penso che almeno sette decimi si faccia le seghe pensando a te. O ditalini, eh? Perché pure il gentil sesso sbava abbondantemente! - Dio, ma come fa a dire queste cose sul serio?  
Arrossisco pur appena sveglio e mi giro sul fianco verso di lui, il braccio piegato sotto la testa e lo guardo paziente. Cerca foto dell’evento e probabilmente controlla il profilo di Andres.  
Non l’ho mai visto così, è davvero incredibile! Di solito nasconde tutto con scherzi e giochi… adesso proprio non si controlla!  
\- Ma perché sei tanto geloso? Sono circondato da migliaia di persone ogni giorno e chissà quanti mi guardano così… -  
\- Perché, te ne accorgi? - Chiede seccato Nole continuando a cercare, facendo il broncio.  
\- Beh, quando mi ha chiesto il numero e se mi andava di mangiare qualcosa insieme, ho ben capito che ci provava! - Questa forse non dovevo dirgliela! Nole mi guarda con occhi iniettati di sangue, è proprio furioso su questa cosa e così mi affretto a mettermi in ginocchio per guardarlo alla stessa altezza. La cosa sta sfuggendo di mano.  
\- Perciò è lui che ti ha scritto splendida serata? Allora vi siete scambiati le mail e non i numeri? Furbo! - Nole è proprio convinto e così gli prendo il telefono, cerco la mail e apro l’indirizzo.  
\- Leggi il nome! - Così Nole lo fa e si calma. E’ nome, cognome e anno di nascita del agente addetto alle comunicazioni fra lo sponsor e i collaboratori. Fa il broncio e forse, forse, comincia a calmarsi. Sempre meglio tardi che mai.  
Chiudo il telefono e lo metto nel comodino, poi torno a lui.  
\- Nole, gli ho detto che una persona importante mi aspettava e che ero anche tardi. Quando mi ha chiesto insistentemente il numero per vederci qualche altra volta, gli ho detto che la suddetta persona importante era molto importante. - Praticamente testuali parole.  
Silenzio. Sorrido dolcemente in attesa della sua reazione che arriva dopo che ha realizzato che non ho detto che era geloso, ma davvero molto importante. Cosa ben diversa. E non l’ho fatto spacciare per Xisca, cosa che solitamente faccio se devo scaricare qualcuno. E di gente da scaricare ne ho sempre molta.  
\- Oh. - Fa solo abbassando lo sguardo. - Sono stupido, eh? - Con questo mi sciolgo e gli stringo forte ricoprendolo di baci.  
\- Sei tenerissimo! - Con questo finalmente ricambia l’abbraccio e si rilassa un po’ nascondendo il viso contro il mio collo.  
\- Non sei mai stato così geloso… per questo non capivo che eri serio… - Sospira e si scioglie per spiegarmi, ma sembra difficile da dire così guarda le sue mani che si stringe e tormenta, gliele prendo e finalmente riesce a dirlo. Nole in questo stato è quasi fuori carattere, come schizofrenico. Non lo riconoscerei, direi che l’autore che sta scrivendo la storia è impazzito ed è uscito di personaggio!  
\- E’ che di solito sei circondato da gente che ti corteggia in modo più o meno vistoso, ma sono persone più o meno attraenti, però generalmente dei tipi. Per esempio si nota una predilezione di Kyrgios nei tuoi confronti, ma non è quella bellezza stratosferica. - Vorrei correggerlo dicendo che al di là di tutto non importa perché io non flirto con nessuno, mai. Perché sono timido come persona. Gentile con tutti, ma timido. Metto a posto che mi pesta i piedi, scherzo se c’è da scherzare e parlo amabilmente con tutti, ma sostanzialmente sono timido e non mi vedrà mai flirtare con nessuno. Solo con Roger, ma con lui non flirto, sono amico.  
Nole comunque continua come se si tirasse fuori un enorme rospo.  
\- Però questo ragazzo qua… - Si sospende, alza gli occhi e cerca le parole sul soffitto. - E’ bellissimo! - Così, come se fosse una rivelazione sconvolgente, lo fisso shoccato capendo cosa intende.  
\- Non ti senti alla sua altezza perché è più bello? - Si morde il labbro abbassando gli occhi, non credo che sia facile dire una cosa del genere.  
\- Mi sono sentito inferiore. Non mi sono mai sentito inferiore a nessuno, nemmeno ad uno ragazzo che forse è davvero più bello di me. Però lui… era così splendido e disinvolto con te, che approfittava cogliendo e creando occasioni e… non lo so, mi ha fatto sentire… - Così gli prendo il viso fra le mani e glielo alzo facendomi guardare.  
\- Nole, avrei potuto avere ragazzi davvero splendidi nel mio letto, moltissime volte, specie un paio di anni fa. Ho ricevuto avance molto marcate da moltissimi ragazzi come Andres. - Fatica a guardarmi, ma la dolcezza della mia voce e la fermezza delle mie mani, lo obbligano a continuare. - Però ho sempre avuto un pensiero maledettamente fisso in testa, un’ossessione incontrollabile. Come dei paraocchi che mi impedivano di vedere quanto questi fossero splendidi. - Silenzio, si morde il labbro. Sorrido dolcemente. - Quell’ossessione eri tu. Ci siamo incontrati molto presto e tu, molto presto, hai iniziato a farti notare da me fino a farmi impazzire. Non è un aspetto che ti rende superiore. E’ la persona che sei. Nessuno al mondo mi ha mai fatto girare la testa come te. Non ho esitato un secondo, ieri sera, a scaricare quel modello. E non credo che abbia mai ricevuto rifiuti, da come ci è rimasto male. - Sembra riprendersi, fa un sorriso pentito ma felice di averne parlato ed io sono sollevato che mi creda, perché mi dispiaceva che rimanesse convinto di essere in competizione con chissà chi.  
\- So che quello che c’è fra noi è forte e non c’è pericolo, ma irrazionalmente ho pensato che lui era davvero molto più bello e sexy di me e… - Ridacchiando piego la testa di lato mettendogli il dito sulla bocca per zittirlo. Dito che poi gli infilo dentro facendoglielo succhiare.  
\- Ma dai, per me sei tu quello sexy… - Nole ride dicendo ‘scemo’ col dito in bocca, penso che non ne sia convinto, così vado al suo orecchio e lo lecco mormorando attaccato:  
\- Sono molto serio, mi fai impazzire. Specie quando ti lasci un po’ di barba di un paio di giorni. E ti metti gli occhiali da riposo. Oh, non sai quello che mi fai… - E mentre lo dico, la mano libera gli prende la sua e me la porto fra le gambe, sulla mia erezione. - Vediamo se riesco a darti un’idea… - Così inizio a masturbarmi usando la sua mano. Nole ben presto prende l’iniziativa da solo e continua, così il mondo svanisce, lentamente ed inesorabilmente.  
Fino a che l’eccitazione sale e getto la testa all’indietro per gemere e godere, così poi sfilo il dito dalla sua bocca sposto la mano sulla sua nuca indirizzandolo in basso, al posto della sua mano.  
Nole ridacchia e si lascia portare sul mio inguine, lo lecca con la sua lingua calda e umida, poi l’avvolge con le labbra e si mette a succhiare.  
Spingo con il bacino, la schiena all’indietro, la testa abbandonata e il godimento più grande.  
Raggiungo in breve l’orgasmo che mi fa assaggiare, ci baciamo fra mille sapori, finendo poi per spingerlo prepotentemente giù sulla schiena e attaccare una delle sue parti che mi fanno impazzire, oltre alla barba e agli occhiali.  
\- Per non parlare di questo… - Mormoro continuando il discorso di quanto mi faccia uscire di testa.  
\- Ti piace questo? - Chiede erotico, toccandosi l’erezione con cui mi carezza il viso.  
\- Da morire… - Rispondo preso da lui, leccandoglielo. - E la tua voce… Dio, la tua voce per me è sesso… - Ormai sono partito.  
\- Ti piace la mia voce? - Chiede sussurrando, cosa che mi fa raddrizzare i peli del corpo da quanto mi piace.  
\- Potrei avere un secondo orgasmo solo sentendoti parlare. -  
\- Davvero? - Mormora fra un sospiro e l’altro, mentre lo lecco.  
\- Parla… - Nole non ci riesce perché lo prendo in bocca e succhio bene, però geme e sospira ed i suoi gemiti sono anche meglio.  
E’ sconvolgente, ho avuto un orgasmo ma sono comunque eccitato e per nulla sfinito.  
Tanto che mi infilo la mano fra le gambe e trovo la mia apertura che tormento col polpastrello allargandolo, infilo il dito mentre succhio e lui geme.  
Una combinazione devastante.  
Perché ritengo che il suo cazzo sia davvero pressoché perfetto, non è facile trovarne così perfetti. Grande al punto giusto, grosso al punto giusto. Dritto, duro, la punta che esce perfetto, le vene che pulsano e questo odore di sesso che mi dà alla testa.  
\- Rafa, sto per venire… - A questo non resisto. Mi stacco e salgo su di lui, sedendomi a cavalcioni sul suo bacino, prendo l’erezione dura e dritta e me la infilo dentro così, lasciandomi andare su di lui.  
Lo sento che si infila e il mondo sfuma lento intorno a me, ogni terminazione nervosa diventa pura elettricità e non capisco più nulla.  
Inizio a muovermi su di lui sempre più veloce, facendo leva sulle gambe piegate, le braccia abbandonate e lui che mi tiene i fianchi e mi aiuta, spingendo a sua volta puntando i piedi per venirmi incontro.  
La sincronia è ancora una volta perfetta, i nostri corpi fusi e noi che non sappiamo far altro che trovarci in tutti i modi ed impazzire uno nell’altro.  
Mi abbandono giù mentre sento che sono di nuovo eccitato da morire, cerco la sua bocca e gliela succhio.  
\- La tua voce… - Chiedo fra un sospiro e l’altro. Nole così alza il tono e geme liberamente, così addio. Ho il secondo orgasmo e poco dopo ne ha uno anche lui.  
Semplicemente perfetti.  
Non voglio nessun altro, quando penso al sesso penso a Nole, quando qualcuno mi corteggia penso a Nole, quando voglio stare con qualcuno penso a Nole.  
Non voglio nessun altro, non mi serve nessun altro.  
Ansimanti, ci abbandoniamo sul letto, stesi tutti storti, uno sull’altro. Intrecciamo le dita e mi alzo a guardarlo.  
\- Spero di averti convinto o dovremo ricominciare da capo, sarebbe dura ma è per una buona causa e lo farei senza esitare! - Nole così mi guarda e ride in quel suo modo così aperto, luminoso e contagioso. E così piego la testa e me lo guardo per bene.  
\- E trovo maledettamente sexy anche la tua risata! - Aggiungo alla lista. Nole spegne la risata, ma lascia il sorriso ed è dolce, questo. Mi carezza il viso e mi sistema i capelli intorno al viso, tutti spettinati.  
\- Tu sei tutto sexy, ma se devo scegliere una parte… - Ci pensa, poi la mano dai capelli scende al mio sedere e stringe. - Scelgo il tuo splendido culo! - Così sono io che rido e facendolo lo bacio di nuovo. Bacio che si fa più dolce e calmo e profondo.  
Bacio che chiude la parentesi di insicurezza di Nole.  
Quest’uomo non smetterà mai di stupirmi e penso che lo amo anche per questo.


End file.
